Young Avengers
by CyberActors15
Summary: The Young Justice has been reborn in the Marvel Universe as the children of the avengers. Now the children have to grow up and be the Young Avengers
1. Chapter 1: Robin of SHIELD

Chapter 1: Robin of SHIELD.

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. Okay first of all the Justice League doesn't exist. They will be referenced as their normal modes but they don't exist as Superheroes. Also the Young Justice will be the children on the Avengers. The characters are both the season two characters and the season one characters and their ages are chosen by CA15. This story is a mix between Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes and the movie The Avengers. The first chapter will explain that some of the children have already been born and who their parents are. Also CA15 does not own Young Justice, the Avengers, Me any Marvel Characters that might appear in this or any DC characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

After Loki invaded New York City with the Chitauri and lost to the Avengers more and more heroes started popping up and more and more of them started joining The Avengers. Heroes like Spider-Man, Black Panther, Wolverine, Ms Marvel, Ant Man and Wasp.

A lot of the Avengers ended up getting married and having kids.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov married and had a boy named Roy Harper Barton and a girl named Artemis Crook Barton. Roy had red hair like his mom and blue eyes while Artemis had blond hair like her dad and brown eyes.

Thor married Jane Foster and had a demigod daughter named Cassie Foster Thordaughter. Cassie had blond hair like her father. She also was born with the elemental abilities of lightning and the strength of an Asgardian warrior.

Hank Pym married Janet Van Dyne and they had a son named Jamie Pym. Jamie was a Latina boy because his mother was half Latina so he had black hair and brown eyes. During a fight with Hank Janet accidently got a daughter with another man and named her Karen Pym. Karen looked more like her father in the way that she had black skin, black hair and black eyes.

Bruce Banner married Betty Ross, who told Bruce that her family was half human half Martian, and they had a daughter named M'gann M'orzz Banner/ Megan Morse Banner. She was born with green skin, green red eyes and red hair and her powers were currently unknown to both her parents. They also had a son named Garfield Logan Banner. Garfield also had green skin but he also had fur on his body. He had dark green hair and green eyes.

Black Panther and Storm got married and had a son named Kaldur. Kaldur was different from most mutants in the way that he was born with gills on his neck. Kaldur had white hair like his mother and regular black ocean eyes.

Nick Fury married Maria hill and they had a daughter named Raquel Fury. She had chocolate brown skin like her father, black hair and black eyes.

Loki and Amora had their own daughter named Zatanna Lokidaughter but she was adopted by Thor because Loki would not care for Zatanna. Zatanna had black hair like her father and black eyes.

Carol Danvers had married Captain Marvel and they had a son named Wally West Danvers. Wally had red hair and green eyes.

Steve Rogers married the granddaughter of Peggy Carter named Peggy Carter (now Rogers) the 2 and they had a daughter named Kara Rogers. She had blond hair like her father and the same blue eyes that he did. She also had super strength like her father.

Tony Stark married Pepper Pots and they had a daughter named Barbra Gordon Stark. She had her mother's red hair and green eyes. She also was born with a problem in her heart and had to get Ark Reactor technology and an electric heart to stay alive.

Wolverine married a Japanese girl named Mariko Yashida and they… after 23 tries had a daughter named Laura Howlett. She had all of Wolverine's powers and also had the adamantium bones.

Peter Parker married Mary Jane Watson and they had a son named Tim Drake Parker. Tim had black hair like his dad and black eyes. He also had all his strength and wall crawling powers.

Now several years after Clint and Natasha had Artemis and Roy, the two master assassins were inside the SHIELD Helicarrier getting briefed on their mission.

They stood in front of the Director of SHIELD Nick Fury.

"Alright, I discovered that there has been a child roaming around hacking files and trying to collect data. He broke into a SHIELD base a few days ago and hacked the systems looking for information about Zucco the Gotham City Crime Lord." Fury said. "I want you to find this child and figure out what he is doing."

"Is there any information that we have on him?" Natasha asked.

"I know he is going by the name Robin, he also stole some equipment from SHIELD, Wayne Enterprises and Stark International." Fury said.

"What? All three of these places have high security and weaponry." Natasha said. "How could a child get his hands on those… and what would he need them for?"

"I don't know but that's what you two are going to figure out." Fury said. "If need be lethal force is authorised."

"Yes sir, Director Fury." Clint said.

Natasha and Clint then went to one of their jets and left to find the child they were tracking. But as they boarded the jet they had mixed feelings about this mission. Ever since they got their own children they figured they couldn't just kill a kid even if he was possible a terrorist.

~00000~

A 7 year old boy was sitting alone in a warehouse looking at the tech he had stolen. He knew SHIELD was currently tracking him so he knew he wouldn't have much time.

He had black hair and blue eyes. He was in his tattered red circus top that had to golden wings as the design that was also fitted with bullet proof armour and his tattered black circus pants. He was the youngest member of the Flying Graysons, Dick Grayson.

He quickly combined the three computer systems from the three big companies and once that was done he began scrambling the signal that SHIELD was using to track him.

"I am so whelmed right now." Dick said before he began working on his next piece of weaponry.

He took the pieces of metal that he had carved to look a little like birds that he called birdarangs. He knew he had no time to perfect them so he just attached small pre-recorded tapes of him laughing and explosives to them a. He then placed them in the Utility Belt he had.

Dick then began working on the Memory-Weave Cloth that he shaped into a cape using the electric gloves. And finally he began working on the grapple gun, he knew if he was going to bring his parent's killer to justice then he would need to be as stealthy as possible.

Dick then picked up the SHIELD sunglasses he stole and put them on. These sunglasses came with thermal vision, internet for profiling of people and so much more cool things that Dick still had to learn about.

"Okay I am finally ready to go get revenge on the man that took my family." Dick said as he shed a tear.

Dick then checked his new holographic computer and started looking for Zucco and when he got a rough location of where his enemy could be he quickly left and hopped on the bike that he had stolen from Stark International.

~00000~

Natasha and Clint were still trying to hone in on the signal from the SHIELD tech but they found that the signal was somewhat distorted.

"Clint there is a large interference coming from our tech. This kid was able to disrupt our frequency." Natasha said. "But luckily he wasn't able to fully disrupt it."

"How could a kid do that?" Clint asked. "Didn't it take Stark 7 hours to hack into SHIELD?"

"It did but this kid broke into SHIELD just over two hours ago." Natasha said.

"Wow, that just makes we wonder about this kid." Clint said. "What exactly are his motives?"

"I don't know but we will have to find out." Natasha said. "Good we got a hit on where the kid could be."

~00000~

The infamous crime lord of Gotham City was currently sitting in his office in his warehouse surrounded by all his thugs.

He was currently counting the money that he had gotten from steeling, killing and offering protection. He was especially happy because Haly's Circus had paid him most of the money they owed him and if they didn't want to lose any more performers then they would pay him from now on.

Zucco then laughed. "Oh yeah, thanks to the untimely death of the Graysons, I am now on top of my game." Zucco said.

As he said that all the lights immediately were turned off.

"Wow you got to the top? How many families did you have to kill to do that?" A year old boy's voice said.

"I know that voice. You're that Grayson's kid right, Dick Grayson." Zucco said.

They all heard laughing around the room.

"Yeah but I'm going by the name Robin now." Robin said. "And I'm the one who's gonna bring you to justice… by killing you."

"Oh really?" Zucco said before he laughed. "Go find him boys and kill him while one of you fixes the power."

The Guards then all went separate ways to find the kid… big mistake.

As the first guard went down one hallway and he didn't know that he was being stalked by his target. And within a moment he was screaming.

"Who's screaming?" one of the guards asked.

"Get over and find out who's screaming." Another guard said.

Four of the guards came and saw the first guard hanging upside down by what looked like a steel rope.

"What happened to you? How'd you get up there?" a guard asked.

"Help me cut me down." The guard said before he fell unconscious.

Before the remaining guards could speak two of them immediately became electrocuted and fell down unconscious.

The two remaining guards then saw two razor sharp birdarangs that had pierced their arms and they looked like they had been electrically charged.

They then heard laughing.

"Stay back Robin, stay back!" one of the guards said.

And as they were looking around they didn't see Robin drop behind them and place a snap flash on each of their backs.

Robin then jumped away and detonated them and the two were knocked into unconsciousness.

Robin then jumped back into the shadows.

Zucco was watching the heartbeat monitors that he had on all his guards and he was surprised that Robin was able to take out 5 of his guards in 1 minute… and he only had 20.

"**Boss, I'm at the fuse box and well… it's been blown up."** A guard said via the intercom. "And it's been laced with some kind of jell…"

He didn't finish his message because there was an explosion and now his heartbeat monitor read unconscious.

Zucco saw the some of the other guards falling unconscious on their heartbeat monitors.

"Okay this doesn't play around." Zucco said before he got up and walked down to the garage to his car but as he got there he heard a laugh.

Zucco turned around and saw Robin standing right behind him.

"You know Robin you could work for me. How quickly you took down my guards could be something worth using those skills for." Zucco said.

"You killed my parents, my family. You left me with nothing." Robin yelled as he threw an exploding birdarang.

As the birdarang flew an arrow hit into it and it flew away and caused a large explosion on another car.

Robin and Zucco then saw Black Widow and Hawkeye standing there.

Robin then threw down a smoke pellet, threw a tracking birdarang at Zucco and ran away.

The two SHIELD agents then went after Robin while Zucco escaped.

Robin ran into the warehouse so that he could disappear but the two agents were right behind him.

As Black Widow and Hawkeye ran they noticed all the unconscious guards and needless to say they were impressed that one kid could take out so many armed thugs.

They finally reached the warehouse and noticed that Robin was no longer in their sites.

"Where are you kid?" Hawkeye called.

"Why are you hunting down Zucco?" Widow asked.

"He killed my family. He killed my friends. He killed almost everyone in Haly's Circus. Now there's only a few people left… most of which are in hospital thanks to him. I am the only one who can bring this horrible man to justice for all the crimes he has committed." Robin yelled.

Once Robin said that Natasha immediately felt sympathy for him especially because she had gone through the same thing. That event had changed her and she had killed the murderer of her family and friends and then she became a cold killer who did her missions without asking questions… and then got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way.

If Robin did that then he would become another Black Widow… but seeing his level of skill now he would become a lot better than her… or worse.

"Kid wait we can help you bring justice to the person who killed your family." Natasha said. "Trust me when I say if you don't get someone to help you then you could end up like me. Like a stone cold killer."

Robin then jumped down onto the ground and the two assassins got a good look at him and they noticed that not only was his clothes tattered but he was just 7 and they thought he might have been a teen or preteen but he was just 7. Natasha started when she was 12 but he was 7… the affects would be a lot more deadly on him.

Natasha felt the motherly side of her take over and she walked to Dick and knelt down in front of him.

"You're Dick Grayson aren't you?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah the only survivor of the flying Graysons." Dick said. "The person who was blamed for the destruction that happened at Haly's Circus because he was the only unharmed person."

"Listen Dick, you can't just go around and kill the person who took your family from you because you would unintentionally end up destroying your own life." Natasha said. "But you can put him behind bars. You can even put him away for life. Because you are a witness, you saw what happened and you hacked our files so you have all the information that we had on him."

"So there's a better way?" Dick asked.

"Yeah trust me when I say that two avengers can help you… but first we may need to help you to some food and a new wardrobe." Clint said as he gestured to Robin's thin body and ripped up clothing.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." Dick said.

As soon as they left Dick collapsed because he was so tired and the Two Avengers wouldn't take him to SHIELD so they just booked a hotel and stayed there for the night so that Dick could rest.

The next day they got the 7 year old fed and a new outfit that he was going to use to take down Zucco.

Now he was in a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which were made by some new protective body armour but still allowed him the complete mobility of his old outfit. On his chest he an 'R' symbol and around his waist he wore his Utility Belt that was now painted golden. His cape was exactly the same just it had a pale yellow colour on the inside and black on the outside.

And now all of them were inside the jet on their way to Zucco. The tracer Dick had put on Zucco really helped them locate him and discover the shear amount of protection he had put in his new place.

As they got close they noticed guards with sniper rifles all over the place.

The closer you got the entrance the more heavily armed the guards got.

"Wow this guy pulled out all the stops." Hawkeye said as he looked through the binoculars. "What do you think we should do Nat?"

"Robin can you check your computers for the stealthiest way in? Robin? Robin?" Widow asked as she turned around to see Dick missing.

They heard laughter echoing through the place and some of the guards fell for it and were on constant alert and as the guards moved around they were knocked out by a quick moving shadow.

The guards would be pulled off their buildings and walk ways and hung upside down, they would get electrocuted and fall unconscious, have explosions explode in their face before getting knocked out or just have a 7 year old boy land on their neck and block them from breathing.

And within a few minutes Robin was back behind Widow and Hawkeye and when he arrived he laughed at the way Hawkeye's jaw was just hanging.

"Alright I interrogated some of the thugs and the information they gave me really helped. Okay that building over there is just a cover, the moment I entered it would just blow up. Zucco is actually in that tall building over there." Robin said as he pointed to the building to their left. "He ditched my birdarang in there and hoped I would be stupid enough to go in there. But just in case he had security placed inside the building. And all those guards are protected with the latest Stark Tech but they can be defeated. You see that building up there?" he asked as he pointed to the building to their right.

"Yeah." Clint said.

"Alright Hawkeye, you will be up there you will be able to see right into the building and you will be able to take down any thugs that are in there from your position. Now Widow I'm gonna need you to go to the bottom and work your way to the main computer, there you fill find files about tech, all the people Zucco has killed and other information. I'm gonna need you to hack the computer, disarm the bombs and take the information. While you two do that I will confront Zucco and take down all his men before the police arrive. And by the way we have only got 15 minutes before the cops arrive so let's get going" Robin said before he ran, jumped off the building and used hit grapple gun to move forward.

Hawkeye and Black Widow then ran to do their jobs, they would question the kid later.

Robin ran in and broke in through a window and he saw every guard in there, aim their guns at him and before they could shoot two arrows hit two of the guards and Robin threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared into the fog.

He then began taking down the guards before he continued finding his way up to Zucco.

In a 10 minutes he was standing outside Zucco's office.

"Okay I know that once I open those doors they will fire at me… but if I go through the air vent…" Robin said.

Robin then fired the Bird-Claw at the airbender before he pulled it open he then climbed into the air vent and because he was a small 7 year old he could fit.

He then crawled in and he noticed a guard standing right underneath the vent he was currently in so he pushed down the air vent and landed on top of the guard.

And that surprise allowed him to quickly take out all the others with his birdarangs. He then glared at Zucco.

Zucco then laughed nervously.

"Robin it's good to see you." Zucco said.

"Shut it." Robin ordered and Zucco silenced himself. "Right now I could kill you, I could avenge my parents' death, I could keep the promise I made myself…" Zucco gulped. "…but they would be ashamed of me if I did that. So today I'll make a different call."

And within a moment Zucco was knocked unconscious buy an electric birdarang.

In a few minutes the police ran in a saw Zucco hanging upside down and unconscious. With a memory stick strapped to his forehead and when they took a look at it, it showed all of Zucco's crimes.

~00000~

Within a few hours Dick was with Natasha and Clint inside the SHIELD Helicarrier in front of Nick Fury.

"So you were able to break into SHIELD's overwhelmingly impenetrable weapons volt…" Nick started.

"It seemed more whelmingly penetrable to me." Dick said.

"…Hack into our database, combine our technology with Stark's and Wayne's, take out several armed thugs on your own and arrest Zucco, who we have been trying to arrest for several years? I have only one thing to say. Would you be considering joining SHIELD?" Fury asked.

"I'm seven years old… but I will be willing on joining and training until I am ready as long as these two adopt me… and be my mentors." Dick said.

Fury looked at his two best assassins and then agreed.

And within two days all the legal work had been settled and Dick Grayson was adopted.

And now Dick was going to meet with the other children of the Avengers who were all hanging out in The Avengers Tower.

The three of them then walked into the Avengers tower and Dick saw his new family.

He met his new 9 year old brother Roy and his twin sister Artemis, the beautiful 7 year old daughter of Tony Stark, Barbra, the 4 year old son of Peter Parker, Tim, the 9 year old son of Carol Danvers, Wally, the beautiful 7 year old daughter of Loki, Zatanna and the rest of the kids of the Avengers.

He got along with Wally almost instantly.

Dick finally felt complete since the death of his family.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was the 1****st**** chapter.**

**Robin: Wow so I am now the son of Black Widow and Hawkeye… cool.**

**Shadow: Oh Yeah CA15 just wants to thank KayHawkGirl because she was the first one two write a story like this and he was inspired by her story Junior Avengers.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? Stay whelmed, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kid Marvel

Chapter 2: Kid Marvel

**Okay welcome to chapter 2 of Young Avengers. But before we continue with the story I just have to say thanks to all our reviewers. Thanks to you I get paid.**

**Robin: None of us get paid.**

**Shadow: You still have a job. DC universe still pays you. Sega has forgotten about us Sonic Characters.**

**Robin: Okay so last time I met Black Widow and Hawkeye, they adopted me and helped me bring the man who killed my family to justice. Then I met the kids of the Avengers.**

**Shadow: Great now I can continue to get paid and we can learn about Kid Marvel… that's Kid Flash BTW. Oh and by the way I said in the first chapter that there would be Elements of DC universe in this story as well as Marvel. **

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Several years ago Carol Danvers gained powers when she was affected by Kree science and then she became the Avenger known as Ms Marvel. She then got married to the Kree (Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell) who gave her, her powers.

Mar-Vell became the leader of the Kree and brought his planet into the Earth Solar System so that he would be close to his wife the new queen of the Kree Empire.

The two eventually had a son named Wally West Danvers. He had red hair and green eyes and had the complete human look and looked nothing like a Kree.

Today was Wally's 13th birthday and he was so excited. He was currently hanging out with his best friend Dick Grayson on the Kree Home world and testing out his powers.

"Okay, so let me get this straight you have all these cool powers and you most of the time decide to use your speed?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." Wally said.

"You do realise that you can shoot energy blasts, absorb energy and fly?" Dick asked.

"Yeah don't forget super strength." Wally said.

"You are not whelmed." The 11 year old said. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Wally asked.

Dick just smirked.

"So how long until you and my sister start dating." Dick asked. "I mean you're both 13 so it would be logical that you two started now."

"Uh yeah no thanks, Artemis isn't my type." Wally said.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Dick asked.

"She doesn't like me." Wally said. "She thinks I am annoying… can you believe that?"

"Really she always looks as if she has a crush on you." Dick said.

"Yeah right, and in an alternate universe she is the daughter of two villains and her older sister is a villain." Wally said.

"**Robin… I need you back on Earth now." **Nick Fury's voice sounded on his communicator watch. **"I need you to get into HYDRA." **

"No problem director Fury." Robin said with a sigh. "Sorry Wally but I need to jet."

Wally and Robin then walked to the Stark Tech teleportation Pad. (Since the Loki incident Tony Stark started working on a portal that could take him from anywhere)

"Well see ya Rob." Wally said.

"See ya Kid Marvel." Dick said.

Behind a rock behind them hid a Kree who had mixed up feelings about what he was about to do.

He knew what the Skrull and some Kree warriors who didn't think that the royal family was fit to lead were planning on doing.

One of the Skrull had changed into Nick Fury and contacted Robin so that he would leave Wally helpless as the Royal Family was abducted and killed.

"I'm sorry prince Wally." The Kree said before he pressed the button and the Stark Tech Teleportation Pad turned into a boom tube and Wally and Dick fell inside and were taken back to earth.

~00000~

"WHOOOAAAA!" Wally and Dick as they fell onto the floor.

"Ouch, did anyone get the licence plates of the bus that hit me?" Wally asked.

"Wait, are both of us back on earth?" Dick asked.

"And why are we in California. You need to be in New York and I need to be on my home world." Wally said. "I think someone might have dropped me here on purpose… there must be something wrong back home."

"My communications are jammed so I can't call the Avengers." Robin said.

"I think I got an idea." Wally said.

He then grabbed Dick, pulled him onto his shoulders and ran like the wind towards New York City.

"Are you seriously gonna run across the country… heck across the continent?" Dick asked.

"Look Dick I learned this trick, if I suppress all my other powers I can make one more powerful. Practically I'm suppressing all my abilities to increase my speed and to get me there ASAP." Wally said. "So just use your holographic computer to make clear traffic so we get there as soon as possible."

"I'm on it." Dick said. "Okay it's done I've mapped a way point and I have also hacked into all the cameras and traffic lights. We should have a smooth journey."

"You are by far the coolest 11 year old I have ever met." Wally said as he pulled the Shield Tech goggles that Robin got him for his birthday over his eyes.

"Okay Robin, Brace yourself cause we're about to break the sound barrier." Kid Marvel said.

"No Problem Kid Marvel." Robin said.

And then the ever so quiet calm world around them was shattered with a blast of sound.

~00000~

2 Hours later Zatanna and Barbra where outside of Avengers Tower in New York chatting but then the two 11 year olds saw a blur speed past them and into the tower. They then saw the 11 year old boy that they both had a crush on, Dick Grayson, on the floor in front of them.

"Wally?" they asked.

"Yeah." Dick said.

"Is he still having a big party here at the end of the day?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah. But right now I gotta go." Dick said before he pulled out his grapple gun.

Back inside the Avengers Tower Wally ran inside and got to the Stark Zeta Beam. It had yet to be tested and all the kids were forbidden from touching it but this time Wally didn't care.

He just had to get home so he ignored Stark's warning and activated the Zeta Beam.

"Recognised Wally West B03." The computer said after Wally hacked it.

"Kid Marvel." Wally said. "Update… wait, B03 who is 1 and 2?"

But before he could get an answer he was teleported to Kreeondel. **(AU: I couldn't find a name for the Kree home world so I made one up)**

Once Wally landed he saw Skrull ships and the Skrull flag on his dad's castle.

"Oh jeez I hate the Skrulls." Wally said. "Looks like I'm going to have to go in stealthily. If I can get to my room undetected then I can get that outfit dad got for me."

Wally then quickly dashed into the royal palace and took down some Skrulls while he did so.

He then ran into his room when he got the chance and found his dad's birthday present to him.

A yellow and red flexible jumpsuit battle armour (like Robins) that was fitted with stealth tech. It also had his mom's logo on the chest. The top was yellow, the pants were red, the boots were yellow, the gloves were red and his mom's logo was a red lightning bolt logo on his chest. Practically his outfit was a male colours inversed version of his mom's.

"They knew I wanted to become an Avenger." Wally said. "So they gave me a Kid Marvel Outfit."

Wally then got dressed into the new outfit.

"Cool." Wally said. "Don't worry mom and dad… I'm coming to save you."

Kid Marvel then let his hands glow with energy before he dashed out of the castle and shot at the Skrulls.

Within a few minutes Kid Marvel was able to clear all the Skrulls from the city but he knew he still had work to do.

He had to get onto every one of those ships to search for his parents, he had to free them and he had to make sure that no one took anything.

"Okay keep the defence up and make sure no other Skrull enter the City. I will go look for my parents." Wally said. "I'll go alone because no one else can keep up to my speed."

"Yes sir, Prince Wally." One of the guards said.

"Kid Marvel." Wally said as he pulled down his custom SHIELD goggles over his eyes.

KM then ran forward to find the rest of the ships before they got to the other cities. And because he had previously just run from California to New York in three hours finding the ships was no problem for the young Avenger.

Once Kid Marvel saw the first ship he shot into the air and sent an energy blast at it to break a hole in the wall.

He then flew in and continued running throughout the place. To find his parents. When he didn't find them he left the ship and hopped on another one until he found his parents on the Large Flag ship.

While he was running through he saw some Kree were working with the Skrulls but he decided he'd have them banished later on but for now he had to find his mom and dad.

He then found them in the detention centre.

"Mom Dad." Wally said as he stopped in front of the prison cell.

"Wally." Carol said. "Thank god you're here."

"I would have been here earlier but I was accidently sent to earth." Wally said.

"That's why we couldn't find you. You were on that meet world earth." A voice said before Wally turned around.

"Well, well if it ain't my good friend Super Skrull and Ronan the accuser." Wally said. "I knew you two would end up working together. Now I get to kick both your asses."

"The little prince is as cocky as you told me." Super Skrull said.

"Are you ready to give up… Wallace?" Ronan asked.

Wally then smirked.

"My name is not Wallace… it's Kid Marvel the Sonic Young Avenger." Kid Marvel said before he charged Super Skrull.

KM punched Super Skrull away and then ran at Ronan and began punching the traitor very quickly. He was denting Ronan's armour while running around him and giving quick jabs to the stomach.

But then Kid Marvel was then hit in the back by the invisible Super Skrull.

"Oh yeah, powers of the Fantastic four." Wally said before he adjusted his goggles to see thermal and since Super Skrull had Jonny Storm's powers he was as clear as daylight.

Kid Marvel then avoided Ronan's hammer before he evaded a punch from Super Skrull.

"Give up child you cannot possible defeat the both of us." Super Skrull said.

"He doesn't have to." Robin yelled from behind. "When I learned that Director Fury hadn't called me I came right back. To find my best friend and help him with whatever crisis he had."

"Hm I don't feel bad about having to destroy two baby Avengers." Ronan said. "How about you."

"Yes it might just be fun to kill baby Widow and baby Marvel." Super Skrull said.

"Hey Bird-boy, I take on MC Hammer…" Kid Marvel said.

"And I take on Toadstool… no problem Speedster." Robin said.

KM then shot energy blasts at the former grand accuser while Robin threw birdarangs at the not so super Skrull.

"Robin… explosive gel." Kid Marvel called and Robin tossed him the explosive gel gun.

KM then ran around Ronan at high speeds while covering him in the explosive gel and then he detonated it before jumping a good deal away from the accuser and then he was blown up into unconsciousness.

"KM… Tornado." Robin called and then Kid Marvel ran around Super Skrull and created a Tornado as Robin threw multiple smoke pellets at the ground by KM.

The smoke spread into the air and covered the Skrull as he was engulfed in smoke.

And then Robin came and delivered a flying kick to his face before planting an electric birdarang that shocked him into submission.

Kid Marvel then grabbed Super Skrull and using his enemy's elastic powers (That were stolen from Mr Fantastic) to wrap him around Ronan.

"Few finally I can rest." Wally said before he collapsed and fell asleep.

"Wow he just used his powers for five straight hours… I would collapse too." Dick said as he freed Wally's parents.

"5 hours… I'd be surprised if he awoke before his birthday party at Avengers Tower tonight." Mar-Vell said.

"At least my baby boy is starting to become a man." Carol said.

"Yeah I never figured Wally the type to defeat an entire armada of Skrulls on his own." Dick said.

~00000~

In a few hours Wally finally awoke and saw he was inside the Avengers Tower.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone yelled giving the 13 year old a fright.

"Wow waking up to have everybody yell happy birthday… cool." Wally said.

All the kids with the exception of Dick began hounding him on how he took down the Skrulls… apparently Dick had tweaked the story to make it seem as if Wally alone took down Super Skrull and Ronan by himself.

"Whoa guys stay whelmed and let the man explain." Dick said.

"It was nothing really, just the average day heroics of Kid Marvel." Wally said.

Artemis, who was sitting next to Wally, rolled her eyes at her brother's best friend's ego but she still listened. But this action wasn't missed by Dick.

"Hey guys, Wally told me that there were a few reasons why he took them down. 1st to protect his home world, 2nd to save his family and 3rd he said he wanted his empire to remain awesome so that when he was the King and Artemis was the Queen that she would have a beautiful kingdom to rule over." Dick said.

Artemis and Wally both then blushed and everyone burst out laughing because Artemis's dad, Clint Barton, sent a glare at Wally that said… 'Try anything and I'll show you what a master assassin can really do.'

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Robin: I embarrassed Wally so badly.**

**Shadow: Hell yeah you did. **

**Robin: So what will happen next? Which young hero will rise to the occasion next? Stay Whelmed, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Hulk

Chapter 3: Miss Hulk

**Shadow: Okay time for the first chapter about a female member of the team, Miss Hulk and if it's not clear that's Miss Martian.**

**Robin: But before we learn about M'gann we need to have a brief recap. Okay so last time it was Wally's birthday and on his birthday he became Kid Marvel. His parents, Ms Marvel and Captain Mar-Vell, were captured and then Wally went and saved them from Super Skrull and Ronan the Grand Accuser… well I helped him anyway. Then I think I helped with Wally and Artemis's relationship by saying '****Hey guys, Wally told me that there were a few reasons why he took them down. 1st to protect his home world, 2nd to save his family and 3rd he said he wanted his empire to remain awesome so that when he was the King and Artemis was the Queen that she would have a beautiful kingdom to rule over.' But CA15 hasn't confirmed anything yet.**

**Shadow: Good now we can learn about little miss hulk. But first I have to say that this chapter will be a little different from the others because M'gann is different from others.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

After Loki attacked New York City Bruce Banner went to go find Betty Ross. They later got married and Betty told Bruce the truth about her.

She told Bruce that she was half White Martian and half human. After that they had a daughter named M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse Banner… they also had a son a few years after (But he isn't in this chapter).

They found that their daughter was born with green skin and they weren't sure if that was because of the Hulk or because Betty had traces of Green Martian in her DNA. She also gained red hair but that was due to the fact that one side of Bruce's family had red hair while the other had black hair.

As M'gann grew older it was harder to determine if she had any powers. She never showed any signs of the Hulk's aggression nor strength and she never showed any sign of the Martian abilities.

She was practically a normal human with green skin and red eyes. But when she wanted to go to school Bruce was worried that she would gain her powers from school because of the way she looked. He feared the other children would mock her because of her appearance and that would cause her powers to erupt. Eventually M'gann and Betty were able to convince Bruce that it would be a good idea.

Megan went to school and apparently because she was the daughter of the Hulk… a person who had saved the world hundreds of times… she was not treated as a freak but as a child celebrity.

When Megan was 10 years old she finally got her powers.

She was working on a science project with the son of one of her father's enemies. She was working with Josh Sterns, the son of The Leader… though she didn't know that.

Josh wanted revenge for when the Hulk defeated his father and locked him in prison and what better way than to kill his only daughter. He rigged their science project to explode and take the life of M'gann… but it failed.

The explosion caused a piece of glass to be stabbed into Megan and when Josh saw she hadn't been killed he then said…

"Great you didn't die… I guess I'm going to have to kill you myself." Josh had said as he transformed into his gamma form.

His gamma form looked exactly the same as his normal form with the exception of the green skin, jock body and the visible veins of electricity flowing throw him… but still the same black hair and blue eyes.

Now what Josh didn't know was that Bruce was at the entrance to the school hall and he had seen what had happened. And usually Bruce would fight to control the Hulk and keep him contained… but not this time. Josh had purposely tried to kill his daughter and that wasn't the worst part.

For two months Josh had made it seem like he liked Megan… he was the one who gave her, her first kiss and they would always laugh and say that they would be together forever. And now when Bruce looked in his daughter's eyes he saw pain unlike any other, the look of a defenceless girl, a girl in pain, a betrayed girl but the most dominant look was the look of a broken heart.

The next thing that was heard by everyone in a five mile district was a growl and a "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Hulk then jumped towards Josh and punched him out the room.

Josh's hands then cackled with electricity.

"At first I came for the girl but I guess I can kill to Hulks with one try." Josh said as he shot energy at the Hulk.

Megan was inside and she noticed that her science experiment was going to blow up again. And she noticed it reacted with Gamma radiation and electricity so when her father came it spiked it up big time.

"Everybody get out of the room. This thing is gonna explode again." She called and then everybody ran out the room… but they forgot about the girl Martian.

M'gann new she was alone in the room and her fear was starting to get the best of her but then she began to notice something happening around her. Objects began floating all over the place.

"**Dad…"** she said and thought at the same time but she could feel that there was more power in her thought than in her words. **"There's a bomb."**

Hulk then turned around and he saw M'gann. He then jumped in and grabbed his daughter before he jumped out of the building as it exploded.

Hulk then took Megan home.

~00000~

The now 12 year old M'gann was currently by her father's lab getting something for her father.

As she walked she saw a green bolt of lightning hit into the ground in front of her.

"Hello Megan." A disturbingly familiar voice called. "Remember me?"

Megan then looked and saw the boy she had once had a crush on.

He looked like he was trying to rip off her dad. He was currently in ripped jeans and had no shirt on. He was in his gamma form and hovering on electricity.

"Josh… what are you doing here?" M'gann asked though she was sure she knew the answer.

"I'm here to finish off the mission I started 2 years ago." Josh said. "I'm here to kill you. And now that Daddy's not around, I can finish the job." Josh said.

"You know… I never got to tell you how I felt when you broke my heart." M'gann said. "I felt betrayed and I also swore that when I saw you again… I wouldn't hesitate to put you through pain."

She then flew towards Josh and punched him in the chest and he was sent flying back.

She then used here telekinetic abilities and pulled him back before she hit him again.

"Wow looks like baby hulk has got some powers after all." Josh said. "But you're still not strong enough to stop me."

Josh then fired an electric attack at the girl but then she dodged the blast before attacking him again.

M'gann then held Josh in a telekinetic bubble.

"Listen Josh, just leave me alone okay. You can't defeat me. Your dad couldn't defeat my dad and I really don't want to hurt you… so please just leave me alone." Megan said before she launched him back using her abilities.

Josh then felt M'gann's presence in his mind as she forced him to fall asleep.

~0000~

Josh then awoke within an alley at midnight.

He then got up and punched the wall in frustration. He was meant to kill Megan within 1 hour or less. His father would have his head because he hadn't been able to kill some girl a second time.

"Thanks to her stupid powers." Josh said before he began thinking of an idea.

He then flew to his home to confront the Leader.

~00000~

Megan was now at her school science fair and luckily this time she was working with someone she could trust.

She was working with three of her best friends Kara Rogers [daughter of Steve Rogers (Supergirl in the DC universe)], Barbra Stark (daughter of Tony Stark) and Cassie Thordaughter (Daughter of Thor). Kara had blond hair and blue eyes, she was in a green tank top that had the logo of her favourite cartoon superhero (Superman) and black jeans while Barbra had red hair and green eyes, was in a purple tank top in that had the logo of her favourite cartoon superhero (Batman) and she was also in blue jeans and Cassie had blond hair and blue eyes, she was in a white tank top that had the logo of her favourite cartoon superhero (Wonder Woman) and blue jeans.

"Hey M'gann did you remember to bring our project file?" Kara asked.

"Hello Megan." Megan said as she face palmed. "I knew I forgot something in my locker. I'll go get it."

M'gann quickly got the project file from her locker and came back.

"Our project will defiantly be the best out of every one's here." Barbra said.

"Oh really Miss Banner, Miss Rogers, Miss Stark and Miss Foster?" Their teachers asked. "Then please enlighten us on your project."

"Oh well we thought about the perfect thing needed in wars to prevent mass destruction while still be effective." Cassie said.

"So we used Martian shape shifting physiology and DNA to create the ultimate camouflage outfit that would be activated when the wearer wills so with their mind." Megan said.

"So this is the prototype cloak of invisibility." Barbra said. "And we know you won't believe us that it works until we give you a demonstration."

Barbra then placed the cloak around her and pulled up the hood.

She then focused on being invisible and she vanished from sight.

Everyone then applauded as Barbra took off the cloak and put it back on display.

"Wow that invention was interesting." A dark voice said. "I bet you think this is better than the one that you and my son made?"

A green skinned man with an abnormally large head then walked through the crowd and stopped in front of the four daughters of the Avengers.

"You're the Leader…" M'gann said.

"And you are the person who my son tried to kill." The leader said. "Now you are all trapped. The doors can't be opened because if they are a bomb will go off and destroy everyone in here."

"Except a selected few who are wearing a couple of intangibility bracelets." Josh said as he walked out of the audience. "Oh by the way did you know how many people with gamma rays with in them ere in this room. All compacted into little seeds."

Josh then threw down the seeds and they grew into the Abomination and the Absorbing man.

M'gann then noticed her father was unconscious and in the hands of the Abomination and then her eyes began to glow red. Usually she didn't show anger but now Josh was threatening everyone in the school and her father and that was something she wouldn't stand for.

M'gann then grabbed the cloak of invisibility and put it on as her anger caused her to grow in size so that she was taller than the size of her aunt She-Hulk.

Then using her science project she vanished and within a few seconds the Abomination felt a punch to his groin and Absorbing Man got punched in his stomach and was sent flying back.

Josh then created electrical blasts in his hand but before he could use them M'gann came back into view and delivered a flying kick to the first person who tried to kill her.

M'gann then looked at the Leader and her glowing red eyes glowed with more intenseness.

"Deactivate the bombs." M'gann said. "NOW!"

The leader then did what he was told and deactivated the bombs and then everyone cleared out.

"No! I won't let you win!" Josh said as he activated the gamma enhancer and he grew in size.

Josh then shot lightning at Miss Hulk who dodged his attack.

"Sorry Josh but you forced my hand." Miss Hulk said. "Miss Hulk Smash."

She then made everything in the room fly and hit into Josh. Then she made all of them disappear before she flew and punched him.

Josh then glared at M'gann. "You win this round Miss Hulk but I'll be back."

Josh then transformed into electricity and flew out of the room.

M'gann then grew back to her normal size before she flew to her unconscious father and awoke him telepathically.

"M'gann what happened?" Bruce asked.

Megan then pointed at the three unconscious villains before she smiled sweetly.

"I just became Miss Hulk the Strongest Young Avenger." She said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 3.**

**Robin: I don't understand. Why didn't CA15 just make her half Skrull instead of half Martian? **

**Shadow: One she was born a Martian in the original series. Two, Kid Flash hates Skrulls so he wouldn't like Miss Martian.**

**Robin: That makes sense. Oh yeah guys CA15 realised that he had practically skipped out on the childhood of the children so he's gonna add another story that focuses on the Family bonding and the kids going to school and all that.**

**Shadow: That story will be called Young Avengers: Family. And also CA15 will make a few chapters of that then he will come back here for a few chapters then back there for a few chapters then back here and so on and so forth.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? Stay Whelmed, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	4. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


End file.
